


Could Have Been

by aerisquishy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten-centric, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Light Angst, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:00:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25460557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerisquishy/pseuds/aerisquishy
Summary: If people would describe Ten, it would be that he is the epitome of an emotionally constipated person. It's not like he doesn't believe in love, in fact he falls easily. He easily falls deeply that results to heartbreaks. So, no, he prefers not to fall in love with anyone.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. "Meeting you,"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I wrote this for three things: (1) I miss Johnten, (2) I like hurting myself, (3) I like sharing my hurt to people. Some of these came from experience so that's fun hahahaha. Love you all mwah! ❣
> 
> (Title came from the song Could Have Been by Jensen Gomez ❤ )

**"Can you tell me again why you always refuse all the dates I set up for you?"** Yuta has been trying to set Ten up for a date since they graduated. He claims that Ten needs a boyfriend now that they are in college and since he's the only one single in their small group.

**"I don't need-"** Ten is always ready to defend himself on moments like this.

**"Isn't it because of your 2 weeks relationship with your highschool crush? Which by the way, I still can't believe how you easily said yes to him after only being courted for a few days. While all those admirers you had tried to woo you for months but only got rejected in the end. How tragic."** Doyoung, his other friend, interrupted him. They all know that story, having friends since diaper days. Doyoung just has the habit of mocking him for all the bad decisions he did. 

**"First of all, fuck you Kim Dongyoung."** Ten said, glaring at Doyoung who just snicker at him. **"Second, we've been together for a month, okay? And it's not because of that asshole. I just don't want to be with anyone at the moment so I beg you, Yuta. Please drop the set up thing."**

**"Fine. You're no fun."** Yuta said, understanding that he can't convince Ten into finding a boyfriend. His friend is too emotionally constipated to date anyone.

The three is in the university's auditorium for the freshman assembly. It's their first day in college and although they pursue different courses, all three of them have almost the same classes. Doyoung and Yuta are having a conversation about their boyfriends' weird habits (something about smelling their necks) and being the only single one in the group, Ten drifts his attention to his surrounding (cause he doesn't what to know what other weird habits does other people have, thank you very much).

He's currently appreciating the auditorium's interior when something or rather someone caught his attention.

The man sitting beside Doyoung has his headphones on, seemingly listening to some music based on his occasional head bopping. His eyes are close and his fingers are tapping to the beat of the music.

_'Wow'_ Ten can't help but admire the man sitting just three seats away from him. The man is really handsome (and hot!) kinda looks like those kpop idols that Doyoung and Yuta have been obsessing for a long time. And eventhough they are sitting, the man is obviously tall. Totally Ten's type. _'What a beautiful human being'_

The man opens his eyes, feeling someone staring at him. He looks towards Ten's direction and their eyes meet. The man slowly smiles at Ten. Ten feels like he's been stun and his breath got caught at his throat. Still, he manages to smile back to the handsome (and hot!) stranger. _'OH MY GOD! HE HAS THE PRETTIEST LIPS I'VE SEEN IN MY ENTIRE LIFE! WHAT IS AN ANGEL DOING HERE ON EARTH?!'_

**"Hey! The assembly is starting. What the hell are you ogling at?"** Yuta snap Ten back to reality. Everyone is standing except for him.

**"Huh?"** Ten didn't realized that he's been looking at the man for a good 15 minutes. _'Oh God, I look like a creep'._ He mentally face palm himself. **"Nothing. I'm just sleepy."** Ten excuses.

He's sure as hell that his friends wouldn't let him live after knowing his new found crush. Considering that just a few minutes ago, he's been saying that he doesn't what a boyfriend.

Doyoung and Yuta look at him suspiciously but let it slide since the speaker is already on the stage.  
  


**∞**

After the assembly, they all agreed to stop by a cafe before they go to class since they all have the same class for first period (thank God!). When they arrived, the professor was still not on the room so they've decided to do the only reasonable thing to do when you're bored... argue about the best Disney princess movie.

**"Bitch, is you blind? Pocahontas is the best Disney film ever! Not only does it has the best song, True Colors, it also has the best moral. Like, respect the nature, bitch!"** Yuta said while pointing an accusing finger at Doyoung and Ten while the other two glare at him.

**"You're the blind one, hoe! Rapunzel didn't cut her hair for you to disrespect her movie."** Doyoung argues.

**"But Rapunzel didn't-"** Yuta is about to fight back when Doyoung put a finger in his lips, silencing him.

**"Tangled is the best because one, magical flowers; two, it's about freedom; three, the frying pan; four, I See The Light has the most romantic scene ever because HELLO! FLOATING LIGHTS AND A BOAT; five-"** Doyoung listed while shoving his counting fingers to Yuta's face.

Ten cut his speech by standing up and aggressively banging his palms on the desk, making every student in the room listens to him (as if the whole class isn't listening to them since they came with how noisy they were).

**"Shut up both of you! Obviously, the best movie in the whole Disney franchise is Mulan and that's on period! Shut your hoe mouth, Yuta!"** Ten said, shutting up Yuta when he saw him opened his mouth to argue. **"As I was saying, Mulan is the most baddass princess. She can and will kick your ass for disrespecting her. The soundtrack has the best songs and you can never argue, Doyoung! Lastly, Li Shang is the first bisexual in all Disney films. He's literally everyone's sexual awakening. So surrender, hoes!** " When Ten finished arguing, he felt a sense of accomplishment (someone in the crowd claps for him and that's his basis for winning). Nothing beats the feeling of beating Yuta and specially Doyoung in an argument.

Ten is so happy celebrating his unofficial win against his friends that he didn't notice that the whole class is staring at him, including someone on the front who's waiting for him to calm down.

**"I appreciate the argument but can you please settle down so we can start the class? Good argument by the way. I expect to see you this active in my class as you are active in defending a cartoon character."** The professor said taking everyone's attention from Ten.

Ten wants the floor to open up and swallow him whole. He's never the shy type but it's the first day of school and he didn't want to have a bad reputation (too late for that). He quietly sat down and muttered an even more quiet sorry. His friends are dying, laughing over his misery and someone from the corner of the room is chuckling. Earlier, he wanted to die but now, he wanted to kill his friends and that person who's been secretly (not really) laughing at him.

He's about to turn around to glare at the person laughing at him when the door opens and there stood an angel.

_'That's the man earlier at the auditorium! Is he my classmate? God? Is this Your way of telling me that I need a boyfriend? If so, then THANK YOU!'_

**"Sorry. Is the class already starting?"** The prof chooses to ignore the man and continue like nothing happened. The man entered the room and sat just in front of Ten. When he saw Ten, he smiled and nod in acknowledgement.

_'OH MY GOD! DID HE JUST SMILED AT ME? HE REMEMBERS ME!'_ Ten is internally celebrating. On the outside, he looks like the Cheshire cat by smiling so wide. He didn't notice his friends looking at him like he belongs to an asylum.

**"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"**

**"Hmm... does little Tennie has a crush on someone?"** Yuta said, winking at him then looking at the man in front of him.

Ten chokes on air and gestures Yuta to shut up. While Yuta is snickering, Doyoung just looks at him.

After the class ended, the three of them went to their next class which they unfortunately doesn't share. The whole day goes uneventful save for the few classes Ten shares with his friends (everytime he was with his friends is fun) and knowing that he also shares a few classes with the beautiful (and hot!) man.

Before the day ended, he learned that the man's name is _**Seo Youngho**_ and he is an Economics major. He also learned that Youngh, who prefers to be called Johnny, is fluent in English and originally from Chicago, is a scholar through the school's varsity team, and is apparently a heartrob eventhough it was also his first day in college.

Later at night, Ten is so shock to see that someone follows him in his sns accounts. He immediately calls Yuta and Doyoung to gush about what happen. That night, he sleeps with a smile on his face.

_'johnnyjsuh follows you'_


	2. "Was the best thing,"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new friendship, developing relationship, and a warning?

It's been a few months since the first day of class. A lot has happened during those few months. For one, their little friend group has now accepted a new member.

Kun has the same major as Ten thus making them classmates on almost all their subjects. After noticing that Kun shares majority of their classes, Ten immediately began befriending Kun. By befriending he means, constantly trying to make the other talk to him even while class is still on going and bothering him every chance he got. By the end of the week, Kun surrendered and agreed to have lunch (and every vacant period he has) with Ten and his friends. And now, Kun is inseparable with their friend group.

Another thing that happened on the last few months is that Ten and Johnny have been messaging each other everyday after Johnny asked for his number a few days after he added Ten on sns.

Some nights, Johnny would call Ten to ask for help or just to talk to someone before going to sleep. During those nights, Ten would asked Johnny to sing for him which the other shyly do after some convincing. Ten loves Johnny's singing voice and the latter slowly gains confident because of that.

They become so close that Ten couldn't help but to fall for the other.

Even though Johnny and Ten are close, Ten's friends still don't know how close the two are except for Kun. Kun knows about the two since he also shares Johnny and Ten's shared classes. Also, he's friends with Johnny (Ten doesn't know how).He has the front row seat on the flirting disguise as friendly approach that's been happening between his two friends.

**"I swear to God, Chittaphon! If I see you two trying to flirt with each other again while I'm in the middle, I would personally send you back to Thailand by using your body as a boat."** Kun told him after he witness another flirting session with the two. Third-wheeling is exhausting him.

**"If you don't stop complaining, I would do it as often as I could just to see you suffer."** Ten answers. Kun shivers by the idea of it. He already knows Ten by now and he knows that the other would really not hesitate to do just that.

**"You're insufferable. Why am I even friends with you?"** Kun is having doubts about agreeing to be Ten's friend (not really)

**"Because I forced you and left you with no choice, bitch. Can you please stop talking like Doyoung? The world could only handle one Doyoung at a time."**

**"Speaking of the other menace, when will you tell them about Johnny?"** Kun asks. Kun knows how the other two would feel when they've learned that he knows about Johnny and Ten but they don't, even if Ten has been their friend for a much longer time. **"You need to tell them at some point or they would really feel betrayed and hurt."**

Ten is aware of this and is planning to do so. Problem is, he doesn't know how to tell the other two without them being overprotective. Johnny and him still don't have any label yet (except for friends though they don't act like it being lovey-dovey and stuffs). The last thing he wanted is to scare Johnny and send his friends into worry-zone. 

Another thing is that Doyoung, doesn't approved of Johnny.

_**"Do you like that American guy? That Johnny?"** Doyoung asked him one day while they are in a cafe._

_**"Uhm... we're friends."** Ten answered. He doesn't like the look on Doyoung's face. It's the same face he had when he told Ten that he didn't like his ex-boyfriend._

_**"I know, stupid. I'm asking if you like him as in as a boyfriend way."** Doyoung is looking at him like he's reading Ten's mind._

_**"Kinda. I mean, he's really nice and he's handsome."** Ten decided to come clean to his friends._

_**"And he's totally our Tennie's type."** Yuta added with a teasing tone, trying to make the situation lighter. Doyoung can be scary when he's in his mother mode. **"Let him be, Dons. Our Tennie baby is a full-grown adult now. Besides, we've been trying to make him have a boyfriend since graduation."**_

_**"Excuse me?! YOU are the only one trying to make him have a boyfriend. I only agreed to it because I like to see Ten suffer. And about the full-grown adult thing? Nah, I don't think so. He's pretty much still a baby."** Doyoung said, slowly coming back from the mom-mode._

_**"Excuse me! I. Am. Right. Here"** Ten claims he hates being treated like a baby but everyone knows its the opposite._

**_"All I could hear is goo goo gaa gaa. But I'm serious Ten, it's not that I don't like that Johnny guy. It's just that there's something I dont like about him. Something I felt towards your ex-boyfriend. I know they're not the same person but please be careful. I don't want to deal with your sorry ass when he hurts you. Which he hopefully doesn't do because, God help me, I would beat him to death, then go to hell to beat him again."_ **

After that conversation with Doyoung and Yuta, Ten decided to not tell them too much about his evolving relationship with Johnny. He doesn't want to disappoint the two. Although he told them about how they always message each other and Johnny's frequent calls, his friends still doesn't know about their visits on cafes and movies ( _ **"It's a date!"**_ Kun would always tells him).

There is also one thing that no one knows about their relationship. Not even Kun knows about it. One night after singing a song that Ten requested, Johnny said something to Ten that convinced him to let loose and let himself fall deeply inlove- _**"Ten, I really like you and I think I'm falling for you."**_

**"I'll tell Dons and Yuta about Johnny soon. I still need a little more time. I want to ensure and secure my place first. When everything's clear between Johnny and I, I would hold a conference and tell you three. Don't worry, Kun. I just have to make sure that he means what he said."** Ten at last replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Johnny Seo best boy... or is it? hahahhaahha


	3. "And the worst that happened to me,"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cue, ghosts and a heartbreak

Today is the start of a new semester. Ten is half excited and half terrified. He's excited to be with his friends after spending his break with his family in Thailand. He really missed them, though he wouldn't tell them that.

But what he misses most is the presence of a certain man named Seo Youngho. Johnny, for some reason, has been distancing himself a week after the semestral break, ignoring Ten's messages and not answering his calls. Which is the main reason why he feel terrified at the moment.

Ten doesn't know why Johnny has been acting like that. He tried (and failed) to think of something that might set Johnny off. _'Did I do something wrong? Is it because I keep sending him memes? They're good memes though'._

He even consulted Kun when they met a day after he came back from Thailand.

_**"What you're saying is that Johnny has been ghosting you for the whole break and doesn't tell you why?"** Kun and Ten were on the usual cafe where they always spent their time with. Doyoung and Yuta were still with their families and would be back in a week._

_**"I mean- he's not really ghosting me? I think. He's just- I don't know, busy or something?"** Ten tried making sense with the situation._

_**"Right."** Kun said while rolling his eyes. **"But I assure you, he isn't really that busy to not be able to reply to you. He's been partying all night and playing basketball in the morning. Believe me, I met him in some of those parties. Which by the way, I don't recommend. Too many drunk bodies, the beer tasted like pee, and the music is too loud. 0/10 would not recommend."**_

Ten tries not to think too much into his conversation with Kun. _'Johnny would not possibly ignore me just because of some party. I mean- he told me he likes me and claims that he's falling for me, right? Right.'_

As if on cue, he sees Johnny while walking towards his first class. His friends don't have 8 am class (lucky bitches!). Johnny doesn't have the same first period class with him this semester as they only share one class, so Ten is lucky to run into him this early.

**"Hey, Johnny!"** Ten waves at Johnny while going in his direction.

**"Oh- hi, Ten."** Johnny waves back and smiles. Ten feels like the gesture isn't genuine but shrugs it off.

**"How are you? I haven't talk to you since after last semester."** Ten tries to sound playful and adds a small pout. Johnny can't resist him when he pouts, or atleast used to. It seems like it doesn't affect Johnny this time. **"I miss you."** Ten can't help but add those words. He's really upset.

**"Uhm... sorry, Ten but I'm really in a hurry. My class is about to start."** Johnny seems to be uncomfortable and awkward.

**"Oh, okay. Talk to you later?"** Ten asks, sounding a little hopeful. Johnny just nods then walks away from Ten.

Ten doesn't know what to do.

**∞**

It's been a week since Ten last talked to Johnny. If in the beginning he thinks that Johnny is avoiding him, now he is certain that the other is definitely avoiding him. Not replying to any of his messages, ignoring his calls, and going towards the other way when Johnny saw him in the hallways, yeah, Johnny is definitely and 100% avoiding him. He doesn't know what to do. He's hurt but can't do anything about it.

_'We aren't in a relationship. I can't just demand an explanation. What if he denies it and gets mad? I don't want to upset him even more than he is already upset with me.'_ Ten always thinks of that. Which is why he never say anything about it.

His friends soon notice that something's off about Ten. He's been a little too distracted most of the time when they are together. Sometimes, he would suddenly shuts up without any reason. To say that they are worried is an understatement. So one day, while on their favorite cafe, they cornered him and Kun to spill whatever is happening with Ten.

**"Ten, hey. You've been down lately. What's the problem? We're getting worried, sweetie."** Yuta suddenly states after they're done with their cakes.

Ten looks at them and sees the worried looks Doyoung and Yuta are wearing. Even Kun looks worried. **"Hey! Don't worry, I'm fine. I'm just really stressed with one of my subjects. You know, the usual problem of good students like me."** He tried to sound convincing but the looks he got from his friends doesn't change.

**"Is this 'subject' called Johnny?"** Doyoung said. Ten looks at him with wide eyes and is about to say something but was interrupted by Doyoung. **"Don't try to deny it, sweetie. We know. We've been friends since kindergarten, we know you even without you updating us about your life. Yuta and I are still upset by the way, but seeing you moping now, it hurts us. So tell us. What's up with you and lover boy?"**

**"I'm sorry, Dons, Yuta."** Ten said, already feeling the tears threatening to fall.

Ten ends up telling them all that's been happening since Johnny started to follow him. He even shows some of their conversations and the photos he took when Johnny asked him for those 'hangouts'. Seeing those convos and photos made him tear up and sad. When he got to the point when Johnny said that he liked him and was falling for him, he heard Kun choked while Doyoung and Yuta gasped.

**"Wow. Now I really do hate that guy."** Doyoung said after Ten finished telling them what happened including Johnny's ghosting. " **Who the fuck does that? Assholes."**

**"Please don't hate him, Dons. I still haven't ask him yet. Maybe he has a reason."** Ten tries to calm Doyoung down before the other goes berserk.

**"Dons, calm down. You're upsetting the baby even more."** Yuta said, making Doyoung sit down. Yuta then looks at him and smiles his healing smile. **"Tennie baby, go ask him before you hurt yourself even more. We don't want you sad."**

**∞**

**"Yuta's right, Ten. I think you really need to ask Johnny. I'm sure there's something he wants to tell you."** Kun suddenly says while they were on the way back to the dorm and sends him a look that he doesn't understand the meaning of.

Kun has been oddly quiet the whole evening while Ten was telling his other friends about Johnny. He understood Kun's quietness earlier but he can help but feel a little suspicious. It seems like Kun knows something. After all, Kun is friends with Johnny. (Kun told him that they've been partners for a project and played basketball sometimes. Ten is still confused how that happened. He thinks that their personalities are opposite to one another.)

**"Kun, be honest. Do you know something? About why Johnny's avoiding me?"** Ten asks. Kun just shrugs.

**"I have an idea actually but I'm not sure. That's why I'm convincing you to talk to him."** Kun admits which makes Ten curious.

**"What is it? What do you suspect?"**

**"Okay, it's only an assumption so you still need to ask Johnny. I know you'll be upset but fuck it, I care about you and I think you should know."** Kun looks at him nervously. Ten gave the best smile he could muster to ensure Kun that he understands and is willing to take whatever bomb Kun would drop to him. He's really desperate for an answer at this point.

After a few minutes, Kun takes a deep break and starts: **"I told you last time that we sometimes attend the same party during the semestral break, right? Thing is, we met someone on one of those parties."** Looks at him in the eyes and continues: **"His name is Lee Taeyong. He's studying at our university, majoring in dance. He's hot, like flaming hot and not to mention, he's really kind and friendly. I actually wanted to ask him out."** Kun chucked. **"I don't think he's interested with me though so I didn't try, but Johnny-"** Kun cuts through his sentence and looks at Ten worriedly. Ten has been quiet all throughout Kun's story. He's trying to absorb everything. **"Ten, you're crying."**

**"Johnny what, Kun? Finish it. I'm okay, I promised."** Ten wipes the tears in his eyes. He knows where this is going but decides that he wants to hears the whole story.

Then Kun drops the bomb, **"I think Taeyong likes Johnny, and I think he likes him back."**

Ten cried himself to sleep that night. _'No, Kun might be wrong. I need to talk to Johnny first. I know he won't hurt me like that.'_

  
**∞**

It looks like Ten doesn't need to ask Johnny anymore because the next morning, he sees something that breaks his heart into a million pieces.

Ten is on his way to his favorite cafe to wait for his friends. His prof gave them free time, advising them to relax and unwind ( _ **"I'm about to give you the hardest project you'll have this semester so I would like all of you to unwind and ready yourselves today. Because tomorrow, you'll gonna regret taking this subject. Sorry not sorry."** _Their prof tells them with a smile on her face before she dismissed the class.)

Ten's about to pass the mini garden (where, for some reason, students doesnt know about) when he sees someone confessing to somebody. As he nears the area, he recognized the voice confessing.

How could he not recognized the voice that used to soothe him to sleep. The voice that used to make his everyday complete. The voice who once upon a time told him that he's falling for him. How could he not recognized Seo Youngho aka Johnny's voice.

_**"Taeyong, I really like you and I think I'm falling for you."** _

There he stood, unmoving but slowly breaking into pieces. Johnny doesn't notice him but the other man (Taeyong as what he heard Johnny called the other), notice him.

**"Uhm... Johnny, someone's there"** Taeyong whispers to Johnny and points behind him. He seems shy about Johnny's confession but the blush on his cheeks gave away his feelings.

Johnny turns around and was shocked to see Ten looking at them. He gently clears his throat and addresses Ten. **"Uh... hi, Ten. Uhm... what are you doing here?"**

With Johnny addressing him, Ten slowly makes sense of his surrounding and looks at Taeyong then back at Johnny. He looks at him in the eyes and said, **"I'm happy for you, Youngho."**

Next thing he knows, someone is dragging him away from the scene. He sees Kun holding his wrist, dragging him away from the person who's breaking his heart. Before Kun fully takes him away from there, he heard Taeyong asked Johnny, **"Johnny, do you know who that is?"** and Johnny's answer feels like a slap in the face, **"Yeah, don't mind him. He's just a friend."**

Ten laughs without humor. They're not far away from the mini garden but he sees Johnny holding Taeyong's hand, taking the other away to the opposite side. Kun stopped dragging him when he hears Ten laughing. He's still holding Ten's wrist and the louder Ten's laugh sounded, the harder he holds him. Kun started to get worried when Ten doesn't stop laughing.

Ten continues to laugh maniacally. He laughs and laughs but doesn't shed a single tear. He can't believe he let's himself fall deeply in love, letting down his walls after hearing those words that Johnny said not too long ago- _**"Ten, I really like you and I think I'm falling for you."**_ He can't believe how stupid he is for not noticing how much Johnny has change since the start of the semester. He can't believe how stupid he is for not believing that Johnny is capable of doing that to him. Now here he is, wanting to cry but was not able to do just that. _'STUPID STUPID STUPID'_ He mentally scolds himself.

He feels so hurt and broken that all he can do is laugh even if he can't find anything funny with the situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE JOHNNY AND TAEYONG AND EVERYONE I PROMISE!
> 
> On serious note, DON'T GHOST ANYONE! DON'T SHOW MOTIVES IF YOU'LL GONNA LEAVE THEM IN THE END! Okay? I'm calm.


	4. "But in the end, I'm still glad."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supportive friends, cute barista, considerate professor, and a sassy comeback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember: Your friends are the biggest support you'll have (except for your parents) so treasure them ❤

Ten realized that Kun took him to their favorite cafe. Doyoung and Yuta is already infront of him. They all look at him knowingly. He guesses that Kun told them what happened while he's dragging Ten away. Ten let out a shaky sigh but doesn't say anything. He's still not crying.

**"Tenny baby, you can cry."** Yuta smiles at him and holds his shaking hands on the table.

**"No. I'm fine."** Ten tries to argue but his broken tone and the crystals forming in his eyes says otherwise. Still, he doesn't cry.

**"Let him be, Yuta. He says he's fine. If he doesn't want to cry, let him be. So what if the person he loves ghosted him after making him fall head over heels for him? So what if after making him feel special and loved, he left him for another person without saying anything or even giving him a warning? So what if Johnny loves another man now? So what if Seo Youngho aka fucking Johnny doesn't really meant it when he said that he loved Ten? So what? It already happened there's nothing else we can do now even if we kill that asshole."** Doyoung was intensely looking at him while saying those words.

Doyoung knows Ten. He knows that Ten would try to hide how hurt he is. That's why he tried to provoke him into crying and by the looks of it, it looks like he succeeded.

After Doyoung provoked him, Ten can't help but let go of his tears. He doesn't cry- he wails. He cried hard as if he's mourning which isn't far from the truth. He's convinced that something died inside of him.

Ten feels someone embracing him. He looks up to see Kun hugging him and slowly swaying him. He hugs back and feels two more people hugging him. After a while, someone clears his throat. The four looks up from the hugging feast and see someone standing in front of them while holding a tray of cakes and coffees.

**"H-hi? I'm sorry to interrupt b-but I uhm- noticed that you're all down so I b-brought you cakes and coffees. Your regular orders. You're regulars, right? We- we uh- value our costumers' happiness so- uhm- I should go. Bye!"** The barista (Jeno according to the name tag) said nervously and immediately disappeared to the cafe's kichen area. He looks too shy (and probably intimidated and scared judging by the side glanced he took towards Doyoungs direction. Doyoung does that to everybody). The owner flees even before any of them can say anything or even say thanks.

The four just looks at the treats at their table. Ten is the first one to break the silence. He laughs hard, genuinely this time. Doyoung, Yuta, and Kun look at him for a moment then they all laugh with Ten.

_'I'm gonna be okay. Everything's gonna be fine. I have people who loves me. I have my friends. I won't be alone with this battle.'_ Ten says to himself while they we're eating the cakes.

**"This cafe is heaven sent. And the barista is cute! "** Yuta said, devouring one of the cakes.

Doyoung smacks him in the head. **"He's a kid and you have a boyfriend."**

Ten looks at them fondly. He turns when he feels someone patting his head. Kun is smiling at him reassuringly. Ten glads to have friends like them. _'Yup, I'm totally gonna be okay.'_

  
**∞**

Even with the positive mindset he has, he still can't help but feel hurt. He often let his mind wonder on places and sometimes stared blankly on things or people. 

One time, his professor (the one who told them to relax for a day) talked to him after class because he's been 'out of this world' according to her.

  
**"Mr. Lee- Leechaiya- Right. Ten, right? Okay, Ten. I noticed that you've been out of it ever since you came back after the two days break I gave the class. Now, I won't put my nose in your personal business but I'm worried that it's related to what I did for some reason. That's why I'm giving you a week off my class before you start your project to i dont know, take your old self back."** His prof told him and gave him an assuring smile. 

He's been skipping his other classes for a week now. Doyoung scolds him everytime but still let's him stay over his and Yuta's dorm (for comfort, according to him). Sometimes, one of the three (Kun most of the time) cuts classes to stay with him whenever the others feel like he's skipping meals or being too sad, though he is convinced that Yuta and Kun do that as an excuse just to skip classes without Doyoung coming for their asses.

With his friends help and support, he's been feeling better and is now ready to go to class the following week.

**∞**

On his way towards his second period, someone cornered him to ask if they could talk. Ten said yes so now he's here on the same place where a week ago, the man in front of him, broke his heart.

**"So, what do you want to talk about?"** Ten said first. Sensing the other's hesitation.

He wants this to be over already because first, he misses a lot on his lessons; second, Kun will look for him if he's not on their class; lastly, he just really wants this talk to be over with. It's been already long overdue and he has fully accepted that he can't do anything to change what happened. It's not like its his fault.

**"About Taeyong and I-"** Johnny starts but cuts through.

**"What about your boyfriend and you? I already sent my regards, didn't I?"** Ten doesn't want to make the conversation longer.

**"I just wanted to say sorry for ghosting you and for the other thing."**

**"Ah- that. Johnny, let me ask you something. When you said you're falling for me, did you really mean it?"** Ten looks at Johnny in the eyes, trying to see if the other will tell the truth.

**"No. That's what I'm saying sorry for. I'm not even sure if I liked you and I didn't fall in love with you so I'm sorry. And Ten-"** He answers and looks at Ten with a determined look in his face. **"Ten, I really like Taeyong. So stop loving me already."**

_'Wow! This man has some nerve! How dare he tells me that like it's not a big deal and he didn't just broke my heart?'_ Ten feel speechless after he hears the other said his request. He's offended and hurt.

Johnny took it as a go sign and proceeds to explain, not noticing the other's escalating anger. **"Look, I get it. I know it's hard to just stop loving somebody, or me in your situation . But I could still offer you friendship so don't worry. You'll find it hard at first but I promise, you'll get used to it soon."**

Johnny is about to add something but Ten stops him. He has reached his limit and is closed to breaking Johnny's neck. " **Is that all?"** Ten smiles sweetly.

Johnny is kinda spooked by the sweet smile Ten gave him. He thinks it's strange that Ten is smiling at him. He expected the other to cry (he even thought that Ten would asked him to pick him). Johnny nods.

**"Then you should have just said it as it is! Why? Did you expect me to beg for you?"** Ten laughs mockingly. He adds some dramatic expressions just to piss the other. **"Seriously, Youngho? Did you really think that highly of yourself? Don't worry, sweetie, it's not a big deal. I mean, if I could be completely honest, you weren't that great of a person."** Ten continues. He could see how Johnny's aura change. ' _Good. Now, we're both pissed.'_ **"Are you finished? Cause I think we're done here."**

Ten is about to turn back but seeing how pissed Johnny is (his fists are curled and he is deeply frowning), Ten decided to push the other a little more. _'Just a little more. For insulting my feelings'._

That moment, Ten is sure that it will be the last time that he and Johnny would talk and even see each other. So he wanted to left a lasting expression to the man.

**"Oh! And Youngho- I would turn you down with the friendship thing. No offense but I really don't like to be seen friends with people like you. Also, your pick up line is horrible, _'I liked you and I think I'm falling for you'_? You should change it. Okay? Babye!"**

When Ten came to his first period class, he is smiling widely. He's already 30 minutes late and Kun is scolding him but he just smiled. All throughout the day, he smiles. At the back of his mind, he knows that he's still hurt and it may take a while before he can fully heal but for now, he's fine. He can manage.

**★~ THE END ~★**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, let me explain myself. I'm sorry for making Johnny's character, cocky. (JOHNNY BEST BOI ❣) I originally planned to make a happy ending but halfway into making it, I feel like I wanted to make it realistic (CAUSE PEOPLE DONT ALWAYS END UP TOGETHER IRL) so I trashed the supposed last chapter. I also planned to gave Johnny's character to Jaehyun but I wanted a Johnten fic so. Oh and cute barista Jeno because why not.
> 
> Anyway! I hope you like it! Thanks for reading! ❣❣❣


End file.
